Noticias
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Uy, soy mala poniendo títulos... ¡Ah ya están leyendo! ejem, ¿Qué pensarían si de la nada comenzaran a preguntarte nombres?   FubukixHaruna  FubuHaru  clasificación K


_¡Hola de nuevo mis pequeñines! Eh… creo que eso no se oyó bien… comencemos de nuevo… ¡Hola de nuevo chicos! (mucho mejor XD) Bien, creo que últimamente he tenido la inspiración a tope a pesar de que debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes, pero aquí entre nos, yo jamás estudio… me basta con poner atención en clase… pero eso es irrelevante, al fic, ejem; este fic lo he situado digamos que un año después de cuando comienza IE Go… cualquier parecido a la realidad es mera coincidencia XD_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level 5 quienes se han empeñado en hacernos sufrir XD_

Los Fubuki estaban sentados tranquilamente en casa después de haber pasado un día cansado; con una revolución que liderar no tenían mucho tiempo para esos hermosos momentos juntos en que una taza de té y el silencio de la tarde bastaban para armonizar el ambiente.

—Shiro—dijo Haruna seriamente, con algo de duda en su voz, Fubuki la miró detenidamente—hay algo que quisiera preguntarte

—Dime Haruna—dijo él tranquilamente

—SI tuviéramos un bebé ¿cómo te gustaría que se llamara?—dijo Haruna rápidamente y Fubuki se ahogó con el té que estaba tomando—si tuviéramos un niño me gustaría que se llamara Atsuya como tu hermano… si no es muy incómodo para ti

—Pues…—comenzó a decir Fubuki tratando de procesar la información lo más rápido posible, el nombre no le molestaba, le parecía bien, pero aún no podía entender por qué estaban hablando precisamente de eso en ese momento—no, no sería incómodo… pero si fuera una niña—dijo pensando por un momento—creo que Aiko quedaría bien (n/a: por los que no lo sepan, Aiko significa "Niña amada" incluso algunos lo manejan como "Niña de amor")

—¿Fubuki Aiko?—preguntó Haruna pensando por un momento—no suena mal, me gusta cómo se oye. Creo que ya tenemos los nombres elegidos—agregó sonriendo y se levantó del sofá para buscar más té.

Fubuki se quedó estático un momento, continuó con el proceso de información hasta que su cerebro llegó a una respuesta: Haruna estaba embarazada. Sonrió, suspiró y trató de calmarse, quería que ella se lo dijera con sus propias palabras. Ella regresó con el té y lo dejó en la mesita que tenían enfrente.

—¿Y por qué preguntas eso?—dijo él tratando de sonar tranquilo y sereno, mientras por dentro podía verse bailando conga con Atsuya (o lo que quedaba de él… o simplemente lo vio para bailar conga con alguien)

—Porque sí—respondió Haruna sonriendo

—Oh vamos, debe haber una razón—insistió él

—Cariño, de verdad no hay razón, simplemente se me ocurrió. En la mañana leí un artículo en el periódico que decía algo así y pensé que sería una buena idea planear los nombres de nuestros hijos…

—¿Entonces no estás embarazada?—dijo Fubuki un poco desilusionado

—Nop—respondió Haruna un poco apenada—Shiro… disculpa, no creí que fueras a pensar eso…

—No hay problema—dijo Fubuki y le dio un beso en la frente a su esposa.

Unos días más tarde comenzó el año escolar y ambos tuvieron que regresar al trabajo, con la gran noticia de que todos tendrían que hacerse un estudio clínico para saber si todos los profesores estaban en buenas condiciones, ejem, con buena salud.

Haruna recibió sus resultados, y se quedó fría, salió de la enfermería caminado como un robot y se dirigió al salón de los chicos de segundo año.

—… y por eso chicos, espero que nos llevemos bien este año… ¿sucede algo?—dijo Fubuki al ver a su esposa parada con cara de susto en la puerta de su clase (n/a: oh si, el mundo es pequeño y me parecería genial tener a Fubuki de profesor *baba*)

—¿Recuerdas lo que hablamos el otro día?—dijo con la voz un poco entrecortada

—Chicos, discúlpennos unos minutos—dijo Fubuki sonriendo a su clase y saliendo junto con Haruna— ¿de qué hablas?—Haruna le puso en la cara sus resultados, Fubuki se quedó estático, la miró y ella asintió—es broma, ¿verdad?

—No lo es—respondió ella sonriendo nerviosamente, guardó sus resultados y se dio media vuelta—hablaremos de esto m-más tarde—Fubuki asintió y ella se fue a su clase.

Fubuki entró de nuevo en el salón, cerró la puerta, se sentó y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio; por su cabeza pasaban miles de cosas, era obvio que estaba feliz, pero…

—¿Está vivo?—dijo Tenma picando a Fubuki con un lápiz, la puerta se abrió de nuevo.

—Tenemos un pro…—comenzó a decir Midori y vio a Fubuki en el escritorio—olvídenlo, creo que hoy fue el día "los Fubuki se desmayan a media clase"—todos se miraron y se preguntaron si debían reírse o preocuparse—bien, creo que me encargaré de Haruna-sensei

Todos se miraron nuevamente y en sus cabezas aparecieron varias gotitas anime indicando lo que sentían en ese momento, se sentaron y observaron a su nuevo profesor hasta que se levantó de golpe muy sonriente.

—Chicos, hoy es un hermoso día, así que comencemos con la clase…

Más tarde, cuando ambos llegaron a casa, se sentaron en la sala sin decir palabra alguna.

—¡Qué rayos! Es la mejor noticia que me han dado desde que aceptaste casarte conmigo—dijo Fubuki abrazando a su esposa y dándole un cariñoso beso en la frente

—Disculpa que el otro día no te lo hubiera dicho… pero lo supe hasta hoy…—dijo Haruna sonriendo—ah… tenemos que decirle a nii-san, a mis papás…—Fubuki bajó la mirada, Haruna lo abrazó—sé lo que estás pensando…

—No te preocupes—dijo abrazándola un poco más fuerte—es algo que sucedió y ya…

Antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera decir algo, comenzó a sonar el tono de video llamada, Haruna corrió a contestar, pues sabía que era Kidou (n/a: Kidou, agárrate XD), Fubuki también se acercó pues quería que entre los dos le dieran la noticia.

—Hola hermanita… yeti—dijo Kidou agregando algo de sarcasmo a lo último

—Yuuto nii-san, ¿por qué no me quieres?—dijo Fubuki fingiendo estar triste

—¡Uh! A Kidou-kantoku lo chantajea su cuñado—se oyó una voz a lo lejos

—Miyabino, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no oigas mis conversaciones?—dijo Kidou peleándose con alguien—Anda y busca a Sakuma y pónganse a entrenar

—Kidou, está lloviendo afuera—se oyó la voz de Sakuma

—Bien, entonces ¡todos fuera!—dijo algo molesto, de nuevo volteó a ver a los Fubuki, quienes estaban aguantándose la risa—no me llames Yuuto nii-san, Shiro, solo llámame Yuuto

—¿Y qué tal si te llamo Yuuto Oji-san?—dijo Haruna sonriendo en complicidad con su esposo

—Que no… ¿oji-san?—dijo Kidou recapacitando— no me digas que…—ambos asintieron, Kidou sonrió, suspiró y tapó la cámara para que no vieran que estaba a punto de llorar—esperen un segundo, hay algo en la cámara—cuando se recuperó volvió a ver a los chicos del otro lado—felicidades, en cuanto vuelva a casa los felicitaré como se debe.

—Gracias nii-san, te queremos—dijo Haruna sonriendo

—Bien, es hora de entrenar…—dijo Kidou

—¡Pero está lloviendo!—se oyó de nuevo la voz de Miyabino— ¡Felicidades Haruna-san y Shiro-san!

Kidou se descontentó y ambos sonrieron, Fubuki abrazó a Haruna y se quedaron así por un momento.

—¿Y sabes qué va a ser?—preguntó Fubuki y Haruna negó—bien, yo supongo… ¡que será una niña!

—Y yo supongo que será un niño—dijo Haruna riendo—es más, supongo que serán gemelos.

Fubuki tragó en seco, las posibilidades estaban a favor de su esposa, pero sea como fuere, estaba seguro de que sería el padre más feliz y orgulloso que pudiera haber.

_Aww, otro fic tierno, aunque siento que le faltó algo… por cierto, Miyabino sí existe (por si se lo preguntaban) es el portero de Teikoku, sí sí, el chico de cabello plateado, aww, me parece que es lindo… no tanto como Fubuki, pero igual es lindo XD y como segunda nota, oji-san si mal no recuerdo significa tío. Y bueno, el siguiente fic que suba no va a ser tan cursi, espero._

_Muchas gracias por leer, espero, como siempre, reviews con críticas constructivas y/o tomatazos muy leves XD_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
